An Heir's duty
by carlagodfrey
Summary: Prince John returns to London and discovers that his mother has been preparing him for the throne in a way he had not expected.
1. Chapter 1

**An Heir's Duty**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Hanna-Barbara except Caroline of Angouleme who's mine. **

**Chapter one**

Prince John road into London feeling like he hadn't a care in the world. It had been quite an eventful few months. With six months to go til his seventeenth birthday, John was wondering whether or not it was time he grew up a little. For some reason, watching peasants suffer wasn't as fun as it used to be, he'd even _helped _one of them! John shook himself in horror, perhaps he was coming down with something. He'd left the Sherriff in charge as usual. To tell the truth, it was a relief to get out of Nottingham. The sheriff's bundling was getting on his nerves somewhat and he needed to get out of Sherwood and into civilisation again. Upon reaching the castle, Prince John was immediately met by the stable lad,

'Good afternoon your highness!'

John smiled, 'Afternoon Baynes, I don't suppose you know if the queen is available?'

He bowed, 'Yes Sire.'

The prince left his horse and went inside, feeling warm as he entered his mother's quarters. His mother; the legendary Eleanor of Aquitaine really was an inspiration. Having in her life survived an annulment from the French king Louis, imprisonment by his father Henry II for having rebelled against him and now, she was a free woman, joint regent with himself. Quite an achievement. Upone entering, he saw his mother, sitting calmly, doing needle-work. He smiled, at fifty-nine, she was still beautiful and quite a catch for any man, he was proud of her. Suddenly she looked at him and smiled, getting up she greeted him cordially, and in French of course, within his family nothing but French was spoken apart from his father and himself, no-one else spoke English, for Richard, it was a gesture of defiance and a demonstration of how much he hated England and for his mother, well, she hadn't really any need to speak it.

'Ah! My darling!' The queen kissed her son and hugged him.

He smiled, 'Mother! I trust you are well?'

'Well enough I thank you my son! I received a letter from Richard, it seems that he is making progress with Saladin.'

'Oh good!' Replied John, who really couldn't care less about his brother's crusade. To him, it was a waste of time and something the king felt he had to do. Still, it left him in charge so who was he to grumble?

'My darling! I have news!' His mother added.

'Indeed maman? I thought, you seemed cheery!'

His mother called for tea then smiled at her son, 'Do you know who we have the pleasure of playing host to this evening?'

'Ummm…My Uncle Petro and Cousin Carlos?' The prince shuddered, his cousin's visit last year was still fresh in his mind.

His mother smiled, 'No dear! Have you ever heard of a certain Aymer?'

That got John's attention, 'The count of Angouleme? One of the richest men in Europe?'

'Indeed! Well, your brother has thought in a good stratedgy to forge an alliance with Angouleme. He has a daughter and a niece, about your age, possible a little younger..'

John put down his cup, he knew where this was going, 'Maman! PLEASE!'

'What?' She asked, innocently, 'My darling, you are heir to the throne, you have to think of these things! Your brother is constantly abroad, he could die at any time!'

'Yes but MARRIAGE? Maman! I'm only seventeen!'

She shrugged, '_I was three years younger than you when I first got married!'_

John was speechless, he'd only been away for a few weeks, then he returned to discover that his mother had been planning his future!'

'Look, you don't have to like them, all you have to do is meet them! Please darling! I never ask you to do anything! You can surely do this for your old mother?'

John narrowed his eyes at the queen, she could be as devious as he could be and indeed the rest of the family put together . Finally, he sighed '_Fine! But, no guarantees!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

'Caroline? How do I look?'

Caroline turned to her cousin and watched her vainly toss her beautiful hair behind her. Even though, this visit could be to her advantage as well, she couldn't help but feel overshadowed. She'd heard a lot about the Plantagenets, one of the most powerful, controversial families in Europe and was intrigued to meet the youngest son, John. Who, it was said, at only seventeen, was a clever diplomat and virtually the only one keeping the country going. She sighed as she looked at Isabella, vain and capricious though she was, she was still the count's daughter, it was only right she got first pick.

'Now, remember…' Said her uncle, 'When we get there, I shall introduce myself formally to the queen, then I shall introduce yourselves.'

Caroline didn't reply, she stared out of the window, not being entitled to have an opinion.

…

'Jean! Jean! They're here! Oh where is my son!'

John sighed as he put down his book. Standing up, he went over to the window and looked out as he saw a carriage draw up.

His lieutenant, Gilbert of Griswald suddenly appeared, 'Your future sire?'

He sighed, 'That's not funny Gilbert! I can't be bothered with it all, but, as heir to the throne, what choice do I have?'

'With all due respect My lord, her royal majesty, your lady mother has only requested that your royal highness _meets _them!'

John suddenly looked at Gilbert, he didn't normally credit him with a lot of common sense but this time, he couldn't fault his logic and laughed, 'Yes! Yes you are quite right Gilbert! Although I must admit it is rather 'setting the wheels in motion,' He sighed, 'Oh well! Let us go and meet the ladies!'

…

Caroline descended from the carriage and looked around, she'd always found a different place somewhat daunting. Suddenly, she saw him, the prince of England and Heir to the throne. He was better looking than she had expected. He was medium height and very slim he smiled at her uncle,

'Count! Welcome!'

Her uncle smiled back, 'Thank you sire! It is indeed an honour to be here! Allow me to introduce my daughter Isabella?'

Caroline felt nervous as he introduce her, '…And my niece Caroline.'

The prince took her hand and kissed it, making her shiver, 'Welcome to England My Lady.'

…

The moment John took her hand, he felt a spark between them, Isabella was beautiful to be sure, but it was sort of an obvious beauty, one that was observed but went no further. With Caroline it was different, there seemed to be a certain depth there that he admired.

'Allow me to show you around?'

Caroline blushed, it seemed inconceivable that he should be talking to _her! _Yet her was, she blushed, 'Thank you my lord, I-I should like that very much!'

John offered her his arm and they walked away, with Isabella glaring daggers and Queen Eleanor and the Count, beaming.

…

'I am awfully sorry about all of this.' The prince said when they were alone, 'My mother will go to any lengths to achieve something.'

Caroline laughed, 'Do not worry, my family is exactly the same!'

'I believe you are in the care of your uncle?'

'Yes! My parents sent me there to finish my education,'

'Do you enjoy it?'

'Oh indeed! Angouleme is a lovely place and my parents visit often. And you?' She ventured to ask.

John smiled, 'I fear my brother's demise at war has woken my mother's fears about the crown of England, this morning I had nothing but a lecture on 'heirs!'

She laughed, 'Poor you! Yet there is no immediate hurry!'

'Indeed no, but that's mothers for you!'

'You know, you're nothing like I would expect.'

He frowned, 'What do you mean?'

'Well, I've heard stories of your… shall we say, immaturity!'

John laughed, 'No doubt you have, but I am greatly changed My lady.' He kissed her hand, 'Listen My mother has arranged a picnic affair in a few months' time, although I expect my mother has already invited you…'

Caroline blushed, 'I-I'd love to.'

He smiled, 'Good!' Kissing her hand, they went back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

John wrote to the Sherriff, putting of his visit to Nottingham for the next few weeks. Every other moment he spent was with Caroline. He found her simply enchanting; he'd never met anyone remotely like her. She was clever, intelligent, rebellious at times and… unique. The picnic had been proposed by his mother who had spotted the attachment quite early on and was very keen to encourage it. As for Isabella well, she was absolutely furious at being swept aside and tried to attack her cousin at almost every opportunity, to distract her, her father betrothed her to Hugh Le Brun, the son of the man she was originally to be betrothed to and who seemed a little wild in his ways.

…

On the day of the picnic, Caroline got up early and dressed, too excited to sleep.

'Ah! Young love!' The countess of Portsmouth had remarked to the queen, 'To credit them, it is a very good match!' She suddenly smiled, 'You _must _have the picnic on _my _estate! I have not had one for years!'

Queen Eleanor smiled, 'That is very kind of you!'

Caroline smiled as well, 'Oh yes My Lady!'

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of the prince drawing up in a carriage, 'Good morning!'

Caroline rushed up to him, 'Good morning Sire! The countess of Portsmouth has invited us to a picnic on her estate!'

'Excellent!' The prince smiled, 'I hear you have a particularly fine old oak My Lady.'

'Indeed sire!'

'Well, we'll look forward to it,'

…

The day was particularly fine. During the entire picnic, it was as if no-one else existed to John, he and Caroline talked and laughed.

Suddenly Lady Swaffham said, 'I understand your brother is to return soon your highness.'

Prince John smiled, 'indeed! I must say, it merits a good rest my travelling back and forth to London all the time.' He looked at Caroline, 'Especially as I have one or two reasons for not doing so.'

Eleanor sighed, 'Although your brother will not stay for long, it will be nice to see him.'

'You must miss him terribly Ma'am.' Caroline ventured.

'Indeed I do dear, but I like to think that I am enlightened enough to respect his choices.'

'He's never liked England anyway!' John replied as he casually bit into an apple.

'No dear! I blame your father for that.'

Caroline smiled, 'Do you like England John?'

John smiled, 'I find it a country very much underestimated my lady.' He sighed, 'No, when I am king, every part of it will warrant my attention. Not to mention the oppression of the church which must be quashed.'

His mother shook her head, 'How your father could've entertain the idea of your being a member of the clergy in the first place I just do not know.'

John didn't reply but instead took another bite of his apple with a slight more venom., his father was a subject he did not care to discuss.

…

Later, as the sun begun to set, John walked Caroline to her carriage and nervously said,

'I am much honoured that your ladyship should think that she should merit my company in escorting her to the carriage.'

She laughed, 'Why my lord prince! I do believe you are being humble!'

John laughed, 'I assure you my lady, I am perfectly capable of such a sentiment when encouraged.'

'…And, you have found such a device to encourage you?'

He turned to face her, 'Oh indeed I have! Though the device in question warrants a more personal pronoun in the feminine genre.'

She blushed, 'I am honoured.'

He hesitated then said, 'My Lady Caroline would you do me the honnor of granting me an interview to-morrow, alone? '

'Alone?'

'Yes, for you see… there-there is something rather particular I wish to ask of you.'

Caroline's heart thumped, 'Of course.'

He smiled and kissed her hand, 'Thank you.' As he took leave of her he turned round and noticed her still standing there. He felt elated and rode faster.

Caroline watched him go and felt a sense of triumph, who said that Prince Charming only existed in fairy tales?


End file.
